Give me your hands
by irkiala
Summary: Aizen Sosuke est une idole nationale, un acteur extrêmement populaire et adulé. Lorsqu'il se rend sur le tournage d'un feuilleton, il va rencontrer toute l'équipe et notamment son maquilleur qui va réveiller en lui une facette qu'il croyait avoir enterré au plus profond de son âme. Attention : Yaoi - caractères OOC -


**Give me your hands **

_Synopsis : Aizen Sosuke est une idole nationale, un acteur extrêmement populaire et adulé. Lorsqu'il se rend sur le tournage d'un feuilleton, il va rencontrer toute l'équipe et notamment son maquilleur qui va réveiller en lui une facette qu'il croyait avoir enterré au plus profond de son âme._

_Rating : M_

_Couple : Aizen x Kurotsuchi_

_Note : Les personnages risquent d'être un peu voir beaucoup OOC._

_Note 2 : Cette histoire est inspiré du manga Give me your hands de Jiang Hua. Si ça vous intéresse de le lire, allez sur le site de scan trad Mangakawaii._

_Note 3 : Comme d'hab, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ont à Tite Kubo. Je ne fais que les maltraiter !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'ambiance feutrée dans laquelle ne s'entendent que le bruit des pinceaux, le froissement des vêtements, le pas léger des personnes qui se déplacent peu, qui s'activent à leurs tâches, le murmure des conversations, toute cette atmosphère calme et studieuse propice au calme avant la tempête, voilà ce qu'il aimait le plus. Sur un tournage, c'était souvent la course. Tout le monde était toujours pressé. Tout le monde avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Et lui, ce qu'il avait à faire, il le faisait dans l'ambiance la plus calme qui puisse régner lors d'un tournage.

Il appliquait du bout d'un gros pinceau rond, le fond de teint sur le visage aux yeux fermés de l'actrice qui s'en remettait à ses bons soins. La jeune femme avait l'habitude qu'il la maquille et elle savait qu'il aimait plus que tout son silence. Même si cela lui en coutait beaucoup de rester silencieuse car ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Loin de là !

En effet, Matsumoto Rangiku n'était pas reconnue comme une personne calme, mais plutôt comme une exubérante actrice de téléfilms à succès. Grace à sa plastique magnifique et à sa grande gueule ! Mais aussi et surtout grâce à ses frasques. La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu peur de faire la une des journaux en sortant bourrée d'une boite de nuit, accrochée comme elle pouvait à un mec qu'elle venait de rencontrer ! Cette attitude loin de ruiner sa réputation, faisait même ce pourquoi elle était tant demandée ! Car avec elle à l'affiche, on pouvait être sûr qu'on allait parler du film ou de la série dans laquelle elle jouait. Ce qui intéressait beaucoup les producteurs. Et ce qui ne gâchait rien, c'est qu'en plus, elle jouait extrêmement bien. Elle était très sérieuse dans son travail, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle se lâchait de la sorte.

\- Tu as quand même de très belles mains, Mayuri-kun ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de soupirer en regardant les siennes qu'elle trouvait boudinées.

\- Tsss …

\- Vas-tu finir par me donner ton secret ? insista-t-elle en relevant le visage vers son maquilleur.

Celui-ci suspendit son geste et lui sourit. Il connaissait bien la jeune femme, ayant déjà travaillé plusieurs fois avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre de sa curiosité, car il savait que déjà elle faisait des efforts avec lui pour rester tranquille le temps qui officie sur sa peau.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ran-san, soupira-t-il. Juste une crème hydratante toute simple à la camomille.

\- Juste une crème ? demanda-t-elle presque déçue.

\- Oui, il n'est pas nécessaire de dépenser trop d'argent pour les mains.

\- Pas de masque ?

\- Non.

Il regarda un instant ses mains avant de soupirer et de reprendre le maquillage de la jeune actrice. Elle n'était pas la première, et surement pas la dernière, à lui poser ce genre de questions. Il en avait l'habitude. Surtout depuis qu'il était maquilleur professionnel. Il ne pouvait pas cacher son outil de travail principal, et il devait en prendre soin aussi.

Rangiku se renfrogna un peu. Pour elle, c'était du gâchis de ne pas profiter de si belles mains. Si elle en avait d'aussi belles que le jeune homme, elle n'hésiterait pas à aller à la manucure toutes les semaines et à faire des selfies de ses mains. Elle n'aimait pas les siennes. Vraiment pas !

\- Mes mains sont tellement laides … je les cache dés que je peux…

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible, reprit-il comprenant que la jeune femme ne lâcherait pas avant qu'il lui ait remonté le moral. Les dieux t'ont accordé un visage et un corps magnifiques. Ne leur en veux pas d'avoir manqué d'attention pour tes mains. Regarde ton nez … il est déjà beau sans avoir besoin d'ombres.

\- C'est gentil de dire ça Mayuri-kun.

Il s'approcha de son visage avec un pinceau plus petit et la rousse ferma les yeux pour qu'il puisse y appliquer le fard. Elle savait la conversation close. Le maquilleur l'avait rassuré sur sa beauté et c'est ce qui comptait pour elle. Elle savait que le jeune homme était sincère. Il était l'une des rares personnes à lui dire ses quatre vérités et elle l'en remerciait pour ça. Toujours ! Et elle savait comment puisque ce soir, elle prévoyait de le traîner avec elle à le petite fête donnée par l'équipe de réalisation pour fêter la venue d'un nouvel acteur.

Une tête fit son apparition dans la loge. Casquette noir sur cheveux bruns, qui se devinait être en pétard, et toujours tout de noir vêtu, Hisagi Shuuhei, le réalisateur s'adressa au maquilleur.

\- Hey Kurotsuchi ! T'as fini avec Matsumoto-san ? Le nouvel acteur arrive. Et les photographes doivent faire les derniers clichés maquillage aujourd'hui !

\- C'est presque fini ! Encore un brushing et c'est bon ! je l'emmène dans le vestiaire. Vous pouvez faire venir le gérant de la garde robe.

Son ton froid et très professionnel glaça quelque peu l'ambiance, mais ni Matsumoto, ni Hisagi n'y trouvèrent à y redire. Kurotsuchi n'était pas réputé pour être très communicatif avec les autres. Il pouvait carrément faire flipper parfois. Il était distant avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, et même s'il restait poli, il n'était pas franchement amical. Seuls de rares personnes avaient le droit à quelques sourires et paroles amicales. Dont la rousse. Ce qui la fit sourire. Et renforça son intention de le traîner ce soir à la fête !

\- Hey Hisagi-san ! tu as mentionné le nouvel acteur ! De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna le réalisateur.

\- Non ! enchaîna la rousse. Le directeur garde le secret. Donc …dis-moi qui c'est !

\- C'est Aizen Sosuke.

Le maquilleur suspendit son geste. Il avait continué à maquiller la rousse. Mais là, il s'arrêta, écoutant avec attention la conversation. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Aizen … cet homme était une légende ! C'était un des acteurs les plus en vue du moment.

\- Mais la rumeur dit qu'il a refusé de participer !

\- Tu fais confiance aux médias, toi ? Franchement, t'es mal placée Matsumoto-san ! tu devrais savoir que c'est le public qui a la main sur l'audience … alors même si la magnifique star refuse, il devra quand même se plier aux ordres du directeur.

Le brun jeta un regard compatissant à la rousse qui semblait réfléchir à tout ça. Puis il reporta son regard sur le maquilleur.

\- J'y vais. Il sera là dans 30 minutes. Kurotsuchi, je compte sur toi !

\- Pas de soucis.

Il sourit à Hisagi qui souffla. Son sourire n'arguait rien de bon, mais en même temps Hisagi n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Le maquilleur était l'un des rares membres du staff à avoir un comportement décent, normal, approprié sur un tournage. Il ne pouvait pas en dire de tous.

* * *

Il profitait d'un moment de calme. Même si c'était aux toilettes. Il devait se laver les mains entre chaque personne qu'il maquillait. Un instant, il remonta son regard de ses mains, pleins de mousse, à son visage dans le miroir. Il se trouvait fatigué. Des cernes se dessinaient sous son regard jaune, et ses cheveux bleus étaient un peu plus en désordre que d'habitude. Il soupira et fit jouer ses épaules pour les détendre. Il avança ses mains pour les rincer mais rien ne coula du robinet. Il les recula puis les avança de nouveau, mais toujours rien. Aurait-il trop de mousse sur les mains pour que le capteur infrarouge fonctionne ? C'est alors qu'il vit une main passer devant le capteur et l'eau se mettre à couler. Il n'osa relever la tête de suite se contentant de rincer ses mains.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- De rien, lui répondit une voix grave.

Il tourna alors la tête pour voir son sauveur et son cœur eut un raté. Devant lui se tenait un homme grand, brun et aussi charismatique que le laissait voir ses interviews. Devant lui se tenait un visage souriant, seulement balayé par une mèche folle de cheveux. Devant lui se tenait Aizen Sosuke. L'acteur. L'idole nationale. Le nouvel acteur. Le rencontrer là était tout simplement …

Il resta un moment sans bouger à le regarder. Aizen ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui. Il se lavait lui aussi les mains. Devait-il l'aborder et se présenter ? Ici dans les toilettes ? Ou devait-il attendre d'être de nouveau dans les vestiaires ? Il était rarement sujet à ce genre de questionnement, mais … Aizen était un acteur qu'il appréciait. Il aimait regarder les films dans lesquels il jouait, il aimait son jeu d'acteur. Il était fan, même s'il n'aimait pas ce mot. Il n'avait rien d'hystérique contrairement à certaines et certains.

\- Peur de moi ? fit la voix grave de l'acteur.

Le brun s'était retourné et tendait une serviette en papier au maquilleur. Celui-ci se défendit.

\- Non, je n'ai pas peur … j'attendais jusque que vous ayez terminé.

\- Je vous gêne ?

\- Non, non, fit-il en dodelinant de la tête en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Une serviette n'est pas obligatoire, je peux aussi utiliser le sèche-mains.

Et c'est se qu'il fit positionnant ses mains sous l'appareil qui s'enclencha. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas fut le fin sourire sur le visage du brun. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Il savait qu'il ne laissait personne indifférent. Et ce, dans n'importe quel sens. Il se décida à continuer à taquiner le jeune homme, le détaillant discrètement un peu plus.

\- Alors pourquoi être resté debout ?

\- Et bien Aizen-san … je fais partit du staff et je trouvais impoli de partir sans m'être présenté.

Il avait finit de se sécher les mains et fit face au brun. Celui-ci affichait un petit sourire bienveillant. Celui qu'il servait à tous, en toute circonstance. Ils n'étaient séparés que d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, mais le maquilleur était obligé de lever la tête pour regarder dans les yeux l'acteur. Ce dernier était plus grand d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Il n'avait l'habitude. Ordinairement c'était lui qui était plus grand, ses interlocuteurs étant le plus part du temps assis sur son siège de maquilleur. La magie de l'instant fut interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone.

\- Ok. Bien sûr, j'ai eu besoin de temps ici. Non … non pas la peine de me chercher. je ne suis pas un gamin …oui, oui … j'y vais par moi-même.

Aizen soupira en raccrochant. Puis il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus foncés. Celui-ci avait détourné la tête afin de laisser un minimum d'intimité à l'acteur durant son coup de fil. En lui faisant face de nouveau, il croisa le regard chocolat chaud et il senti de nouveau son cœur avoir un raté. Cependant, il n'en montra rien. Il ne montrait jamais rien.

\- Tu es membre du staff, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais donc où est le vestiaire ?

\- Oui. En fait, Aizen-san, je suis votre maquilleur.

Il étira un fin sourire à la fin de sa phrase.

* * *

Il se retrouvait donc là, pinceaux à la main, appliquant avec le plus grand calme et le plus grand professionnalisme possible le fond de teint sur le visage d'Aizen Sosuke. Sur ce visage qu'il avait si souvent rêvé d'avoir à maquiller.

Il n'était pas seul avec l'acteur, loin de là. À coté, un collègue maquillait un autre acteur. Deux assistantes s'occupaient de finaliser la coiffure de l'acteur. Il les observait du coin de l'œil et les voyait tremblantes devant la star.

Aizen, lui aussi semblait calme. Il semblait absorbé dans ses pensées, fixant le miroir devant lui. Son regard fut un instant attiré par ce qui pendait au cou du maquilleur. Son badge. Avec son nom. Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Il ferma les yeux et continua à être calme.

Il sentait le maquilleur s'activer sur lui dans le silence le plus complet. Il entendait vaguement les autres autour d'eux discuter à voix basses. Ce murmure constant ne faisait que renforcer la notion de cocon intime qu'était devenue la loge. Il se laissa bercer par cette atmosphère car elle savait que bien qu'elle lui fut bénéfique, elle n'en était pas moins éphémère.

\- C'est terminé ? demanda une voix nasillarde qu'il reconnu sans problème. Est-ce que le beau gosse a tant besoin de maquillage ?

Mayuri releva les yeux du visage de l'acteur et lança un regard noir au nouveau venu. Celui-ci souriait tellement que ses yeux en étaient clos. Ses cheveux blancs flottaient devant son visage. Le maquilleur se fit la réflexion que lui aussi aurait put être acteur avec son physique avenant. Cependant, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Il est prêt, fit-il concis.

\- Il dort ? demanda l'argenté.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne fait que se reposer …

En effet, Aizen ne voulait pas sortir de la bulle que le bleuté avait réussit à créer le temps de son maquillage. Surtout si c'était Gin, son insupportable manager, qui la rompait.

\- Je suis réveillé. Allons-y.

Il se leva et sortit de la loge sans un regard en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas. Gin se lança à sa suite après un dernier coup d'œil au maquilleur. Une fois dehors, il se porta à la hauteur du brun.

\- Tu t'en senti mal de nouveau ? demanda Ichimaru taquin.

\- Ce n'est pas moi le malade, Gin, répondit-il une légère note d'exaspération dans la voix.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu gardé les yeux fermés ? j'ai bien vu que tu faisais semblant de dormir. Donc je suppose que tu es redevenu un monstre …

Aizen ne dit rien, se contentant de marcher vers le lieu du shooting photos. Il ne voulait pas que Gin remarque quoique ce soit. Encore moins qu'il avait vu juste. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Gin le connaissait si bien.

\- Il a vraiment des mains fantastiques, n'est-ce pas Sosuke ?

Le brun accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas rentrer dans cette discussion avec l'argenté. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Mais, c'était sans compter sur l'autre et son obstination.

\- Tu as une érection ? sérieusement ?

\- Va mourir, Gin !

Non, Gin n'irai pas mourir. Ou alors de rire !

* * *

_Alors ? ce premier chapitre ? n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

_je sais que je me lance dans quelque chose de ... spécial ... même pour moi ... c'est un paring inexistant sur ce site ... je n'ai trouvé qu'un OS avec ses deux là ..; mais en lisant le manga dont je m'inspire je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de penser à eux._

_ce premier chapitre correspond aux 3 premiers chapitres du manga. et les seuls étant parus. à partir de maintenant c'est free-style !_


End file.
